dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’
Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" (ドラゴンボールＺ　復活の「Ｆ」, Doragon Bōru Zetto Fukkatsu no "F"; lit. "Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F") is the fifteenth Dragon Ball Z movie. The movie will premiere nationwide in Japan 18 April 2015 in both 2D and 3D formats. Unlike with the previous film, Battle of Gods, no supplementary or alternative English title is provided. Overview Earth is now at peace——but then, the remnants of Frieza’s forces, Sorbet and Tagoma, attack. Their objective is to bring Frieza back from the dead with the Dragon Balls. And so, the worst wish in the history of the universe is granted, and “F”, plotting his revenge against the Saiyans, is revived at last…!! Development and production history The original series author, Akira Toriyama, is once again credited with the original concept, script, and drawing character designs for the film. In the September 2014 issue of the Weekly Shōnen Jump, Toriyama says that, although he did not plan on it, he is not only putting a lot of effort in drawing the art, but also "fussing over the smallest dialogue lines." He promises more action scenes, and teases that the story will be "utterly funny." To emphasize the effort he has put into this new film, Toriyama says that even his first manga editor praised him on the work he has done, even though this editor rarely ever does that.Weekly Shōnen Jump #9, January 27th, 2014 The film tells a story brand new to the series, set after the events of the previous movie, Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, with the series author writing it as a continuation of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga serialization. In a previous interview featured in the March 2014 issue of Saikyō Jump, Akira Toriyama said that, in the event that there is talk of another animated film after Battle of Gods, he would like Vegeta to play the main role; however, he added that this is nothing more than intentions, and he had not yet made such a decision.Interview with Akira Toriyama - Saikyō Jump #3, 2014 Two new characters who will appear in the movie are Sorbet and Tagoma. Both follow the fine nuances of the name puns in the last film as Sorbet gets his name directly from the frozen dessert “sorbet”, while Tagoma's name is derived from the Japanese word tamago (卵), meaning “egg”. As with all of Frieza's minions, elites, mercenaries, and soldiers, as described by Akira Toriyama in the Super Exciting Guide volumes, the names are "unified as food items that one puts inside refrigerator." Akira Toriyama got the idea for the movie after listening to the song "F" by Maximum the Hormone, and as a way of paying tribute and saying thank you for the idea, he put the "F" in the movie's title as a reference. Gallery References External links *Offical site *Teaser Trailer ca:Bola de Drac Z: La Resurrecció de "F"es:Dragon Ball Z (Película 2015) Category:Films Category:Dragon Ball Z films